


I Really Will Miss You

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Alternate Ending I Guess?, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bookmark It Or Mark It For Later When You Have Seen It, Confessions, Don't Read This If You Haven't Seen Age Of Ultron, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Goodbyes, I Had All These Stony Feels, Literally This Went On In My Mind When I Watched It, M/M, Mature Because Of The 'Language', Nothing Is Ever Too Late For These Little Shits, Sad, Steve Feels, Tears, Tony Feels, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ultron, things just aren't the same. Steve and Tony have a hit of realisation. But, maybe it's a little too late. Because nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Will Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Age of Ultron yet then don't read this. Bookmark it, mark it for later, whatever. I won't be accepting angry comments saying I've spoiled bits when I've put warnings in the tags and also here. For those who have seen it and are reading, I've obviously changed some bits, added in a few of my own things. But some of the dialogue used it from the actual movie itself, I think the actual dialogue bits are very limited, most of it's my own dialogue. I was sitting there in the cinema when this scene happened and my brain literally went into overload and my friend said "I can see fanfiction being written about this" so hey. Gave it a crack. It's an alternate sort of ending if you wish to put it that way. Also Age of Ultron is amazing and I'm just excited for Civil War now.

_** ** _

" _Nothing lasts forever..."_    

No truer words could be spoken from what Natasha Romanov had said. The whole team knew that things weren't exactly going to be the same after Ultron. What with Clint choosing to go back to the farm to be with his wife, kids and the newest child that had just arrived and Bruce being god knows where when the quinjet landed somewhere in the ocean. Pietro had died saving Clint and the others never really got to thank him. Thor obviously went back to Asgard. Natasha was staying on with her line of work, it's what she felt was right to do. Plus, she had Bruce to find, which she would, with help.

Steve, he'd be right there with her, it's all he ever believed in doing. And Tony, well, he decided to quit, go his own way. He figured there were still some things to be done, on his own. Steve and Natasha had a new team to train, the New Avengers, because trouble always came along no matter where everybody went. James Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, Vision and Sam Wilson were the new additions to the team. A new Avengers facility had been set up, larger than what they'd ever scene. They were all ready to take on whatever was thrown their way next. 

Once Steve and Tony had said their goodbyes to Thor, it was time for Tony to take his leave. Steve felt some empty sensation twisting a knot in his stomach as they walked to Tony's car. It wasn't a feeling he'd felt in a very _long_ time. He was seriously wondering if Tony would actually be alright when he left. The blonde kept his head low as he heard Tony's voice drowning in and out of his ears. He kept blocking bits out because he thought of something and that would push Tony's voice away. Steve had grown to like Tony, now he was leaving. If anything, maybe he'd grown to like him _too_ much. 

"Everybody's going to miss me," Tony spoke, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

Tony turned his head and looked at Steve, the corner of his mouth curving slightly.

"You'll miss me," the brunette joked, with a small laugh.

Steve glanced at Tony, smiling sadly. Because yes, he would miss Tony, what the hell, he'd miss him too much. The blonde looked away, his eyes widening a fraction as realisation struck him. He'd been denying how he truly felt this whole time. Even though Tony had done some stupid things, so had he, so had everybody. Everybody made mistakes, but there was redemption. 

"I'm going to miss you Tony," he blurted out.

Silence only loomed and Steve felt his hands getting clammy. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ he thought. Steve sighed as they stopped by Tony's car, the city a great distance away from where they were situated. 

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Steve asked.

This startled Tony as he stood by the driver's side door. _Did Steve just? No_ he thought. Tony locked his eyes on Steve, and what he saw in those _damn_ perfect blue swirls was...sadness? Worry? _No_...longing? The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat, scratching the back of his neck as he lent against the car. 

"There's other things I've got to take care of," Tony replied.

Steve hung his head in defeat, feeling anguish course through his veins. He felt like part of him knew this day was coming and part of him didn't. Or maybe part of him didn't want it to happen. Maybe, he'd grown so used to what the team used to be, now it was just himself and Natasha as the only original members. They wouldn't know if Thor would come back, although he did say he had more pressing matters in Asgard. And Bruce, well it looked like he didn't want to come back, maybe Ultron was the last straw for him. 

"Steve?" Tony whispered.

He ducked his head slightly and tried to grab Steve's attention. Was that...tears in the dear Captain's eyes? Tony tilted his head back up, before Steve lifted his, jaw set tight as he let out a deep sigh. _Oh yeah,_ those were definitely tears, his red rimmed eyes were a dead giveaway. Tony opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He felt it to, the anguish, the confusion...the longing. If anything he'd felt it for a while not but denied himself all the same. _What do I do?_ he thought.

"I shouldn't keep you waiting. You have places to be," Steve choked out.

"I'm sorry..." the brunette breathed out.

Steve's strong gaze met his and Tony saw something in the blonde's eyes that was something between _'just go already'_ to _'please stay'_ , or maybe he read it wrong. _No, I need to go_ Tony thought. He felt his fingers pulling the handle on the car door, felt his body move on its own accord and not because he told himself to. Steve simply watched, his facial expressions softening, weakening at every step Tony took. By now, people had known Steve and Tony had that special something, that certain little feeling that lingered around them. That connection that was fused _so_ strongly together.

The long stares at each other, and Tony's dream, _hell_ it scared him half to death. It made him sweat with anxiety when he saw everybody dead. But Steve, he'd gone to him first when he could have picked anyone else, but he picked _Steve_. How it felt so _real_ pressing his fingers to Steve's skin, to his pulse point to check for anything. Then Steve was grabbing his wrist, choking on his last breath, eyes locked on Tony. And that had only made him anxious even more. 

_"You could have...saved us,"_

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Steve again. By then Steve was trying to hold himself together. He stood tall like he always did, his hands resting on his belt. _God,_ if Tony had one thing he'd miss it'd be the way Steve stood so valiantly. The brunette tensed slightly, his heart drumming with a gentle _'da-dum'_ sort of beat. _I didn't just think that_ he thought. He met Steve's gaze again, heart taking a leap of faith. _Okay yes you did_ he thought. 

"Just-" Tony paused. "Remember I'm not too far away. I'm sure you're a little tech savvy now Cap," he taunted.

Steve let out a small, choked laugh.

"I guess I am," he answered.

Tony smiled. 

"I'll be seeing ya', Captain," the brunette mused.

He'd moved to get into his car, until he felt a weight on his wrist. Steve was holding on, his grip slightly tight as he waited for Tony to turn back. Which he did, with a mix of confusion and wonder on his face and a light flush to his cheeks. Because Steve Rogers had never grasped his wrist like that in a _long_ time, not since New York. But that was for different reasons, those two were bickering then. _So what was this?_  

"I was serious with what I said...I really _will_ miss you, Tony," Steve confessed.

His hand turned Tony's as he let his fingers slide up to his wrist. Sure enough, Tony's heart rate was elevated but Steve didn't know if he should put it down as out of fear or out of something else. Steve kept them there, looking back up at Tony, as the brunette stared back too. 

"For the life of me I didn't think Steve Rogers would get so sentimental," Tony teased.

"There's a lot of things you don't notice in me Stark," Steve quipped.

"Guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did," Tony murmured.

"I could tell you y'know," the blonde issued.

Somehow that sounded like an invitation to something weird but interesting. Of course Tony Stark's mind worked differently to everyone else. 

"If that's an invitation Cap, I'll take a rain check," he hummed, with a small smirk.

"Rain check accepted," Steve replied.

Tony snorted slightly, his smirk growing wider. Steve had really, _really_ grown on him.

"I really gotta' go," he sighed. 

"Sorry, sorry..." Steve rambled, stepping back, hand slipping from Tony's wrist.

The brunette stepped away from his car and took the two small steps towards Steve. And _by god_ , Steve didn't expect to be pulled into an embrace by Tony Stark in all his life. Tony was warm, and snug and Steve actually couldn't move his arms for a while.

"I think you need to hug back Steve," Tony mumbled, into Steve's shoulder.

"Right, sorry," he wavered.

And _holy cow_ Steve had a tight hugging grip, but it was welcoming and warm and g _od dammit_ Tony fitted well against him. _Alright, these thoughts are weird in my head_ he thought. But now he didn't want to let go, and it felt like Steve didn't want to either. Tony did however, he wasn't going to call back on his plans, they had to be done. 

"I really should go," Tony spoke, patting his hand on Steve's chest.

_Shit, why did I do that!_ he screamed to himself. Because he saw the stupid rosy blush on Steve's cheeks and nearly wanted to drop everything and run away with Steve. _Shut up Tony_ he thought. 

"Go, before you stall yourself anymore," Steve mused.

Tony nodded, moving back to his car as he rested his hand in the door. He had to look at Steve again, just to paint a picture in his head of what he was leaving behind. Well, what he thought he was leaving behind was something he couldn't put his finger on. 

"Don't do any stupid shit while I'm away," he issued.

Steve quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Language," he scolded.

_Christ_ , if that didn't set Tony off then what else could? He stood frozen in his spot, seeing the grin tug at the corner of Steve's mouth. Right then and there Tony actually felt some sort of ache in his chest. His face fell as he stared at the blonde before him. That was it. Steve. That was what he was longing for. Longing for Steve when he kept telling himself it was _absolutely_ nothing. _I am making a grave mistake_ he thought. But he did have to go, he _truly_ did. Steve saw the change in Tony's body language and the look in his eyes, his grin dying down slightly.

_"Come here..."_

Tony felt like he was saying that, but in truth, nothing slipped out of his mouth. So instead he called Steve over with a hand gesture, looking like a complete idiot. But it was worth it to hear the laughter erupt from Steve. He stopped on the other side of the car door, arms dropping so his hands could rest on the open ledge on the window. 

"Do you wanna' cancel the rain check and just run?" Steve joked.

"No Steve, but I do want to do one thing," Tony replied.

He took that leap of faith from his perch, telling himself it was okay to do this. His right hand wound its way to the back of Steve's neck, resting on the nape of it. Steve's breath hitched in his throat, his body leaning slightly. Tony's face was inches from his and his left hand rested on Steve's right hand, thumb brushing the knuckles. The blonde let out a sharp, breathy shudder, eyes falling closed on instinct. And as if on instinct again, he grasped Tony's shirt, fingers curling into the fabric as he pulled the brunette much closer. 

Their lips met and Tony knew, yes, he was right, this... _was_ right. Steve's lips were tender and tentative to Tony's slight pushiness, pulling back now and again, only to steal more brief kisses. Tony's head was swimming, he was _god damn_ kissing Steve, he'd never imagined that in his life. When they did pull away, they still kept their eyes closed, foreheads resting together, staying silent for a moment. Because Steve had _really_ kissed the living _hell_ out of him. 

"I think I might come back for more of those, when I'm finished with all my-" Tony paused, opening his eyes a fraction. "All my other business," he added.

"I've got no plans tomorrow night," the blonde hummed, opening his eyes also.

Tony snickered, with a smile in tow.

"Is that a date, Captain?" he questioned.

"If you want it to be," Steve answered.

"I think I can squeeze you into my schedule," Tony teased.

"Typical, now get outta' here," Steve chuckled.

"Uh yeah, not happening, not without another one of your goodbyes, come on pucker up Rogers," the brunette grunted, his hand dropping from Steve's neck.

Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed Tony back slightly, slammed the car door shut and advanced for Tony again. The brunette's hands found Steve's hips as the blonde cupped Tony's face in his hands. Their lips were slotted back together, Steve tipping Tony's head slightly to get better access. Tony had held off from this for far too long. 

From the windows inside, Natasha stared out, resting her hands on the railing. She saw it all unfolding, she'd known how Steve felt it wasn't that hard to read his mind. Her mouth twitched into a smile, she could easily read Tony like a book as well. But now she'd have to hear Steve going on about Tony now. She wouldn't mind so much, as long as things were left on a happier note. 

And when Steve came wandering back into the building after finally letting Tony go, he knew Natasha would be hounding him for it later. But he'd focus on that later, after they'd met with their new team, the New Avengers. 

"I thought you and Stark were still busy gazing into each other’s eyes," she commented.

Steve laughed weakly.

"Yeah, something like that," he breathed out, wiping the corner of his eye.

He'd see Tony again, maybe sooner rather than later. It was true, nothing lasted forever. But nothing could stop somebody from trying. _Steve was one of those somebodies._


End file.
